I See You
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Krystal's heart gets broken by one of the Quileute boys...Can a Cullen piece it back together?
1. Ch 1 Krystal Meets The Cullen's

**Chapter 1 **- Krystal Meets The Cullen's

In the state of Washington there was a small town by the name of Forks. Forks was an interesting place. A lot of rain, a lot of cloudy days...every once in a while it would be sunny, but it would still be a little cool out. Krystal Tyler looked in the mirror and thought, 'Wow...5 months already.' Krystal's family moved to Forks when her dad, Dr. David Tyler was offered a position at Forks Memorial Hospital as a surgeon. She was 16 and a Junior in Forks High School. Krystal was 5'9" and had grey eyes with honey blonde hair with shots of brunette throughout it, her hair was to the bottom of her rib cage. Krystal's mother had left her and her dad when she was 5...Something about not really wanting to be married or having a kid...According to her dad, her mom was something of a party animal which was how he'd met her while in med school. Oh well that's life.

Krystal looked in the mirror again she had on jeans, sneakers and a red long sleeved t-shirt that had buttons on the sleeves and collar. She left her hair down and curled inward. She shouldered her backpack after she pulled on her jacket and took off for school in her red Toyota Corolla. Once Krystal got to school she stopped at her locker long enough to stuff her jacket in it and grab her math book. She looked down the hall and noticed her friend Mikayla Morris was walking towards her with a big smile on her face. Mika as she so fondly nick named her was 5'7" with the craziest green eyes she'd ever seen. With raven black hair to the middle of her back. Mika and Krystal hit it off as best friends from day one.

Krystal said, "Hmmm...Someone looks happy...Would a certain, yea tall native boy from La Push have anything to do with that cheesy smile?" Mika giggled and said, "No...No Of course not......Okay maybe." Krystal bumped her hip into Mika's and said, "So dish...How is young Mr. Black doing? And has he survived your assault?" Mika blushed and said, "It wasn't my fault." Krys laughed and said, "Oh no not at all...You're foot landed in his crotch because you have a metal ankle and his crotch had a magnet in it." Mike giggled harder and said, "No seriously it wasn't my fault...I was playing a little football and when Embry tackled me I was next to Jake and he sort of took the brunt of the tackle...My foot just happened to of collided with his...Yea...He's doing much better. I beat the shit out of Embry for it." Krystal couldn't help but laugh as she leaned against the lockers.

Mika was friends with a group of guys from La Push which was a Quileute Indian reservation that was about 20 minute from Forks. Clearly they went to school on the rez, but Mika was not Indian so she had to stay at Forks High with Krystal. Most of the guys were fairly sweet...Notice most is the operative word. Paul one of the older boys had asked Krystal out on several occasions, but she always respectively declined. He was cute...Hell he was HOT, but there was something about him that annoyed her, she wasn't sure if it was his dominating stare or his short temper.

As they stood in the hallway waiting for the bell to ring, 4 people walked by like they owned the halls. Krys said, "Who the heck are they?" Mika cringed and said, "You don't know who the Cullen's are?" Krystal said, "Not that I'm aware of." Mika said, "They have been missing for a few months…The short girl with the pixie hair cut is Alice Cullen, and the blonde guy who looks constipated is Jasper Cullen and he's with Alice, the skinner guy behind them is Edward Cullen, and the big meat head is Emmett Cullen." Krys said, "Hmmmm…Kind of pale aren't they?" Mika said, "Someone said something about them being allergic to the sun or something, which I guess could be why Dr. and Mrs. Cullen take them out of school on sunny days…No one really knows…They pretty much keep to themselves."

Krys said, "I wonder why." Mika said, "Usually they have a gorgeous blonde girl Rosalie who's with Emmett. Carlisle Cullen is a doctor at Forks Memorial…you're dad probably knows him. Esme is a home maker…Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice are their foster kids, which seems weird, since Jasper and Alice are dating and Emmett and Rosalie are together too." Krystal said, "I guess it's not so weird…Everyone has to find love right?" Mika shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess when you put it like that it's not so strange."

A few minutes later and the bell rang as Mika said, "Ooo their playing our song." Krystal giggled and said, "Just once I want to hear them play someone else's song." Mika giggled and said, "I fully second the motion!" The girls walked into their math class, and noticed Emmett and Edward were sitting in the last two seats in the back, which were directly behind Krystal and Mikayla's seats. As Krystal was taking her seat in front of Emmett, he smirked at her...She almost came undone when she noticed he had the cutest dimples. The teacher walked and looked at everyone and said, "Miss Tyler." Krystal said, "Yes Mrs. Finch?" Mrs. Finch smiled and said, "Congratulations on your 13 points for that game on Friday...It was most intriguing and highly impressive." Krystal smiled and said, "Thank you Mrs. Finch."

Mika whispered, "Ass kisser." Krystal stifled a laugh and whispered, "Whatever."

Emmett was sitting behind the most interesting person he'd ever met in his life...He didn't remember her being at the school, but then again Carlisle and Esme had taken them out for 5 months since the accident...It had been nearly a year ago, but they noticed their grades were slipping 5 months ago from their minds being on the accident so they removed them...Today was their first day back and it completely felt foreign to all of them. The girl sitting in front of him smelled so good. She had grey eyes and they were big and beautiful. She turned around to hand him the pop quiz Mrs. Finch was giving every one and she smiled at him...No one smiled at him...Most people were intimidated by him, because he was so big and hulking.

The teacher left the room for a few minutes so naturally everyone started talking...The quiz had been over and Mrs. Finch was basically giving them a free period to catch up on home work in other classes and also talk but it had to be quietly. A clump of The girls hair was laying delicately across Emmett's desk and he picked it up and rubbed it between his index and thumb...It felt so soft. The scent was so strong...He couldn't place the scent, but it filled his nostrils and made him thirsty. A few minutes later, Edward reached over and thumped his left ear and made a face.

The bell rang and they all got up and left for their next class.


	2. Ch 2 Friendship With The Quileutes

**Chapter 2** - Friendship With The Quileutes

Emmett was driving back to the house after school and he couldn't keep the beautiful grey eyed girl off his mind. Edward said, "Don't start Emmett." Emmett glared at his brother and said, "Would you get out of my head please." Edward said, "Sorry…It happens." Emmett said, "Did you smell her? She smells wonderful." Edward said, "She makes you thirsty for her…That's not right." Emmett said, "Oh yea? What about you and Bella?"

Edward made a face and said, "That's different I love Bella…I would never and could never thirst after her." Emmett said, "I'm not really thirsting after her…she just makes me thirsty. Besides it's been almost a year since the accident." Edward said, "I know." Alice stuck her upper body between the seats and faced Emmett as she smiled bright eyed and said, "What do I not know about my brother?" Emmett chuckled and said, "Oh the see all doesn't know?" It was Jaspers turn to laugh. Alice reached around and smacked his leg as he laughed harder.

Emmett said, "So I sort of saw one of my classmates from Mrs. Finch's class. She's very beautiful." Alice said, "Are you sure you're ready?" Emmett shrugged and said, "I never said I was going to jump her…Jesus Christ people…You all act like I'm jumping on her tomorrow. I don't even know her name…I think it would be nice if I introduced myself." Jasper said, "That could be nice." Alice said, "And gentlemanly." Edward snorted. This made every one chuckle in the vehicle.

Meanwhile, Mika was walking through the woods of La Push with Krystal and said, "So what was up with you and Emmett Cullen?" Krystal laughed and said, "I don't know…He seemed like he was pretty surprised that I smiled at him…I don't know why, he's a really good looking guy." Mika laughed and said, "He's a little pale for my taste." Krys laughed and said, "Well that much was clear…Considering you're lusting after poor Jacob Black." Mika screeched and said, "Oh no! Don't say that! Am not lusting after him…I just think he's really cute." Krys said, "No you think he's hot…don't lie."

A deep voice said, "Who's hot?" The girls spun around and standing in front of the girls was Embry, Jared, Jake and Paul the guys from the Quileute tribe. The guys watched as the girls started laughing. Krystal said, "You soooo don't want to know." Jake walked over and said, "Good to see you again Krys." Krystal said, "Thanks Jake you too." Jared walked over and threw his arm around Krystal's shoulders and said, "It's always nice to see you." In his raspy deep voice.

Krystal could listen to Jared's raspy voice talk all the time. He was super adorable. She could see herself falling for him if Paul would leave them alone long enough…Every time they would sneak off together, Paul followed them like a puppy or would show up out of nowhere. Krystal had been friends with all of them since she'd moved there 5 months ago, but was getting closer to Jared…Which Paul didn't like so much…but would have to live with it because he was sure Krystal didn't like him as much as she liked Jared. Paul was kind of jealous of Jared…but would have to get over it. As Mika moved the guys on to go play football, Jared grabbed Krystal's hand and snuck off with her again. They ended up in an abandoned life guard shack…It was nice; Jared opened the place up and had cleaned it out for them.

Jared watched as Krystal sat on the counter and swung her feet absentmindedly. Jared walked over and stood between her legs as his hands rested on her knees and he said, "How was school today?" Krys giggled and said, "Uneventful." Jared's hands moved to her sides…His hands were so warm…Jared said, "Why's that?" Krystal pouted out her bottom lip and said, "I don't know…Maybe because you weren't there." Jared smirked and said, "You know I'd love to go to school with you, but there's no way we'd be let off the reservation." Krystal nodded and said, "Yea…I know…but it would be nice." Jared said, "You know what would be nicer?" Krystal said, "No…What?" Jared smiled as his voice dropped an octave and he said, "This." His lips captured hers...Her arms went up and around his neck as his hands roamed her back under her shirt.

When he went for her bra, Krystal pulled back and said, "Nice try stud." Jared chuckled and said, "Not ready yet?" Jared rested his forehead against hers as she smiled softly and said, "No...We've only been secretly seeing each other for a few weeks...Which is actually calculates 5 weeks. I know I'm not a virgin Jared...But I got burned in the past by an old boyfriend, so I feel the need to go slow." Jared nodded and said, "Hey I understand...I'm not going to pressure you into it." Krystal said, "Thanks." As she leaned up and kissed the end of his nose.

On the drive back to Forks, Mika said, "So...You and Jared disappeared again." Krystal blushed and said, "Jesus that man can kiss." Mika squealed and said, "So apparently the native boys don't just do it for me either huh." Krys said, "I didn't say we were getting married...I just said he could kiss good...I just wish he would've come to my soccer games the last couple of weeks...It sucks not having him there." Mika said, "I'm sure he's got a good excuse...Maybe they won't let them off the rez for other schools activities, especially when they don't go to Forks." Krys said, "I know...I just wish he'd show up once and surprise me...I've only been asking him for the last 5 weeks." Mika shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well if anything, I landed on Jake and we almost kissed, until he got hit in the head by the football when Embry threw it at us." Krys said, "Did you kick his ass again?"

Mika giggled and said, "No...Jake chased him into the woods."

Krys giggled with Mika and said, "Poor Jake! Doesn't even know what he's fighting for."

The girl both giggled again...Mika had been friends with Jacob Black since they were 2, and she was crushing on him like people needed oxygen to survive...And had tried on numerous occasions to tell him...but chickened out every time. Mika knew it would only be a matter of time before Krystal would get annoyed about hearing how gorgeous Jake was and would just tell him.

Mika hoped that day would come sooner rather than later, because she honestly couldn't tell him herself.


	3. Ch 3 Getting To Know Emmett

**Chapter 3** - Getting To Know Emmett

The next day, Krystal and Mika walked into their first period class again, Emmett and Edward sitting behind them again. Emmett got the grey eyed beauty's scent in his nose again. She turned around before the bell rang and smiled at him again and said, "I'm Krystal by the way...You're Emmett and Edward right?" Both of the golden eyed boys looked at the grey eyed girl and smiled softly and nodded an affirming yes to her.

Emmett said, "So...How new to the school are you?" Krystal said, "I've been here about 5 months." Edward said, "Why?" Krys smiled again and said, "My father was offered a position as a surgeon at the hospital here in town." Emmett said, "What about your mother?" Krystal made a face and said, "My mom left me and my dad when I was five...So it's just me and my dad."

The bell rang as Mrs. Finch walked in and class got under way.

After the bell rang, Mika said, "What's with you and the Cullen boys? I thought you was happy with Jared?" Krystal shrugged her shoulders and said, "What's wrong with making a few other friends?" Mika said, "Sounds good...Are you coming to La Push after your game today?" Krys said, "Yea...The game should be about an hour or so, after a shower I should be there about 4:30-5:00."

Mika said, "I have to jam...I have science in the back building, because someone blew up the science lab with a petri dish of whatever the hell they were trying to make." Krys laughed and said, "Okay...See you after my game." Krystal picked up her books and walked out of the room and Emmett stepped in front of her and said, "Can I walk you to your next class?" Krystal smirked and said, "Sure." Emmett took her books from her and said, "Shall we?" Krys smiled and nodded as they walked down the hallway.

Emmett said, "So you said something about a game? Are you on the soccer team?" Krystal said, "It's really the only sport I like...The only one that kicks my ass into shape really. Plus I don't go down without a fight and I don't bleed easy so it saves on the hospital visits. Which in turn makes my dad happy." Emmett smirked and said, "I would think the hospital visits would be a stable thing with women's soccer." Krystal said, "Yea...For the other team." Emmett chuckled; he definitely liked her way of thinking. Emmett said, "So do you mind me asking questions about you?" Krystal said, "No not at all..." Emmett said, "Was it hard for you growing up without a mom?" Krystal said, "No harder than it would be to the next person...My dad dedicated his life to raising me and his career as a doctor, he loves helping people, so he really knew what he wanted from life." Emmett said, "Sounds like Carlisle."

Krystal gave him a sideways glance and said, "Your foster dad right?" Emmett nodded. Krystal said, "So someone told me you were with a pretty blonde girl...Where did she run off to?" Emmett frowned a little and Krystal touched his jacket covered arm and said, "Sorry...I don't mean to pry." Emmett sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and said, "No it's okay...We're not exactly together anymore. For personal reasons." Krystal said, "It seems like a painful subject." Emmett nodded as they stopped in front of Krystal's history class. Emmett handed over her books and Krystal said, "Sorry." Emmett said, "Don't apologize...It's a sore subject, but who knows maybe someday I'll tell you about it." Krystal nodded and said, "I'd like that." She watched as he walked off but not before looking back and smiling at her...Letting his dimples make themselves present. She smiled back before walking into class.

As it turned out, Emmett ended up walking Krystal to all of her classes that day, carrying her books for her. They talked more and got to know each other more. After school, Krystal took off to the gym as she got dressed for soccer putting her shin guards on and socks and cleats. As she was stretching out and warming up she looked over and saw Emmett and Edward sitting in the stands. Krystal smiled and waved. Emmett smirked at her and Edward elbowed him. Edward said, "Tell me why we're here again?" Emmett said, "I want to see how she handles herself in the field...Something tells me she's relentless." Edward said, "You like her." It was a statement more than a question. Emmett looked at his brother and said, "I know you're strolling through my head...Knock it off." Edward chuckled.

They sat and watched as Krystal ran the field with the other girls; she was definitely giving them a run for their money. At one point Emmett watched as Krystal bounced the soccer ball up in the air with her knee and then as it free fell back down she threw herself back and kicked the ball into the net as she landed on her elbows and the jumped up as she ran around the field with the girls on her team celebrating the goal.

Clearly the Forks High School girls soccer team won the game...It was actually a blowout, 35 to 10...The other team didn't stand a chance. After Krystal showered and got re-dressed, she walked out of the gym and was met by Emmett leaning against the gym wall. She smiled as she walked up and said, "Hi...Enjoy the game?" Emmett smiled as he took her back pack from her and said, "Yea, actually I did...Who knew women's soccer could be so aggressive?" Krystal laughed as they started walking to her car. Krystal said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it then. It's a good way to get out frustrations from life...you should go out for the men's soccer team."

Emmett watched as she pulled her keys out and popped her trunk, he placed her bag in it and pushed his hands into his pockets. Emmett smirked and said, "Yea, well I'm a little too aggressive when it comes to completion so it wouldn't be good for me. People would be leaving the field broke in half and bleeding and the sight of blood kinda makes me crazy so yea." Krystal said, "Yea...I have to admit when I bloody a player from the other team, it kind of riles me up. It probably shouldn't affect me like that and I should feel really bad...but I don't." Emmett chuckled and said, "Nice...So you enjoy bloodying the other players...kind of psychotic...but when it comes to competition I fully understand." Krystal leaned against her car as she touched her forehead and said, "I can't believe I just admitted that to you...Please don't let this conversation be the last thing you remember tonight before bed...I'd hate for you to have nightmares." Emmett could stand and listen to her laugh and talk all day...until Edward pulled up in his Volvo and said, "You ready?"

Emmett said, "I better get going...I'll see you tomorrow?"

Krystal nodded and said, "Sure." She watched him get in the car with Edward and take off as she climbed into her car and took off for La Push...She was ready to kick a little ass in football now...If she could just get Emmett Cullen off her mind.


	4. Ch 4 You're Not Sorry

**Chapter 4** - You're Not Sorry

Once Krystal got to La Push, she pulled into Jake's drive way and parked...She still couldn't get Emmett Cullen off her mind. She could see everyone playing football off behind Jakes house, she got in her trunk and pulled out her jacket, since she noticed it was getting chilly outside.

Krystal walked over and Sam walked up and said, "So how did Forks best soccer girl do?" Krystal said, "We won 35 to 10...It was sad really." Sam said, "Right on...That's great." Sam hugged her and kissed the top of her head and said, "Emily has been dying to see you." Krystal said, "I know I've been meaning to come by but I keep forgetting and getting engrossed in school and soccer...It sucks...I can't wait for spring break...a whole week of nothing special." Sam said, "Nothing special wouldn't happened to be named Jared in real life would it?" Krystal shrugged and said, "Maybe...I dunno at this point. Speaking of which where is Jared?" Sam smiled and said, "He said something about meeting you on the beach." Krystal smiled and said, "I guess that's my cue...Tell Emily I'll come down this weekend and see her." Sam nodded and said, "Will do."

Sam and Emily were great people on the rez to know. Sam was a sort of mentor to the guys growing up and Emily was almost like a den mother to them...She was always cooking for them and anyone who was there actually. A few years ago Emily had survived being attacked by some kind of wild animal in her own home. She had a couple of scars on her right cheek and right arm...but it didn't stop Sam from loving Emily any less. They'd been engaged for a while. The guys said something about Sam had been with another Quileute girl Leah Clearwater when he was younger. Apparently she was still bitter about the break up and even more bitter because Emily is her cousin.

Sam watched as Krystal disappeared through the tree line towards the beach. About the same time, Mika tried running past him with the football and he basically stuck his arms out and as soon as her waist hit his arm he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground and Mika squealed out in surprise. Sam said, "Where do you think you're going with the ball?" Mika laughed and said, "Well I was trying to score a touchdown but you seemed to of stopped me." Sam laughed as he placed her on her feet and said, "Carry on." Mika looked behind her and noticed Embry and Paul were hot on her heels as she hauled ass through the boundaries and scored.

Jake watched as Mika tore ass and went through the boundaries and got the touchdown and yelled, "WOOO GO MIKA!" He started running around with his fists in the air as he ran over and wrapped his arms around Mika and swung her around in circles as she squealed not expecting it. After Jake gently set her down on her feet he wrapped his arms around her and gentle cupped the back of her head as he placed kisses all over the top of her head. Every time his lips touched her head her heart would thump a little harder.

Krystal walked from the woods onto the beach as she saw the life guards abandoned shack she smiled thinking about being in Jared arms again...She loved the way he kissed her and how he had a dominating presence over her...Even though she thoroughly hated Paul's dominating presence...but Jared's made her weak in the knees. Just thinking about Jared made her weak kneed. Krystal walked over and started walking up the stairs. Krystal heard some funny noises coming from inside the shack. The closer she got the louder it got...Her shaky hand came out and slowly pushed the door open.

What she saw her heart fell out of her chest and she suddenly felt like she was going to puke. Jared's shorts down around her ankles and he had some bimbo pushed against the wall screwing the daylights out of her. When the bimbo opened her eyes and saw Krystal standing there, she gasped and Jared stopped what he was doing and looked at her and said, "What?" The girl said, "Behind you." Jared turned half way and saw Krystal standing there...Jared said, "Oh shit." Krystal said, "Yea...Nice to know I wasted 5 weeks on a cheating loser." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Krystal made it back to Jake's back yard...Paul said, "Hey...Krystal where's Jared, you guys were supposed to join the game." Krystal looked over and said, "Oh yea? Fuck Jared." Sa quirked an eyebrow and said, "Krys is everything ok?" Krystal said, "No everything is so not ok." Sam walked over and the closer he got he noticed Krystal had been crying. Sam said, "What happened?" Krystal shook her head no as she pulled open the driver side door. Sam said, "Wait, wait, wait you can't go driving in this condition." Krystal said, "I just want to go home, screw Jared and the little whore he rode out on." Sam said, "What are you talking about?" Krystal said, "I'm talking about getting in my damn car and going home and never coming back to La Push."

The raspy voice of Jared cut through their conversation, "KRYSTAL!" Jared ran up and said, "Where are you going?" Krystal turned around to face him and said, "I'm going home and you can go to hell." Jared said, "I'm sorry Krystal...I really am." Krystal shoved Jared and said, "Bullshit...You're not sorry, you're just sorry you got caught...How long have you been screwing that bimbo?" Jared said, "A while." Krystal said, "Oh yea you're really sorry...How long is a while you fucker?" Jared said, "A couple of weeks." Krystal rolled her eyes and said, "What the hell ever...You're such a bastard." Jared felt the sting as it the slap echoed through nearly all of La Push.

Sam stepped between the quarreling couple and said, "Both of you need to calm the hell down." Krystal said, "I'll be just fine as soon as I get the hell out of here." Krystal walked back over to the open door of her car and sat in the driver side as she started the car...Jared ran over and grabbed the door and said, "You shouldn't be driving." Krys said, "I'm sorry you don't get to make decisions in my life." Sam said, "Let one of the guys drive you home." Krystal said, "No I'm fine...Thanks." Jared wouldn't let go of the driver's door and Krystal got tired of playing tug of war with it as she put both of her feet against the door and kicked out knocking Jared back into the dirt as she pulled her car door closed with a slam and she rolled the window down and said, "Stay the hell away from me." They watched as she backed out and burned the rubber on her tires as she slammed on the accelerator and hauled ass towards Forks.

Half way back to town naturally as if life couldn't get more fun it started raining hard...so hard Krystal couldn't see out of her windshield. She started to pull over to the side of the road when a deer ran across her path and to avoid hitting the animal she slammed on the brakes as she started skidding to the side, she was happy she missed the deer all together, but she couldn't stop her vehicle from skidding, as it slid down the hill and then off the road down and into a tree. Krystal hit her head on the driver window and it shattered the air bag inflated and hit her in the face and bloodied her nose. She was foggy headed and couldn't get her door open...and even more couldn't get out of the seatbelt, and was pinned into the vehicle.

As she slipped into unconsciousness...she didn't see the fire start under the hood of her vehicle.


	5. Ch 5 Rescue & Procedure

**Chapter 5** - Rescue & Procedure

Emmett had been driving from Port Angeles when he turned off a side road and was driving behind a red Toyota Corolla...He couldn't help but think of Krystal. He watched as a deer ran out in front of the Corolla and the driver slammed on their brakes and slid down an embankment and hit a tree. Emmett pulled his silver Jeep Wrangler off on the side of the road and jumped out. He jogged down the embankment and noticed the driver side window was busted out as he got to the window he looked in and was suddenly aware that it had been Krystal's car, her head and nose were bleeding and then he smelled it...

The smoke started pouring out of the crunched up hood.

Emmett could smell the blood, it was making him crazy with want and need. He was trying to get her out but there was no way he could get the seat belt to release her. He laid the seat back into a laying down position and jumped on the trunks and kicked the back window in and then climbed in and with his brute strength proceeded to rip the lap belt and carefully pulled her lifeless body from the car...he carefully held her in his arms, not caring that her blood was mere inches from him. Once he jumped down from the car he put his foot on the bumper and pried the trunk open with ease and grabbed her backpack and a laptop bag and carried her up the hill and carefully placed her in the front seat.

Emmett took off for Forks Memorial as he pulled his cell phone out and called the only person he could think of.

A calming voice said, "Emmett...son...What's going on I'm on rounds at the hospital?" Emmett's foster dad's voice was always so calm. Emmett said, "Carlisle...I need your help badly." Carlisle could hear the panic in his sons voice. Carlisle said, "Emmett what's going on?" Emmett said, "This girl I know that I go to school with, she wrecked her car, she's bleeding, and she's definitely unconscious." Carlisle said, "Emmett where are you now...Stay away from the blood son." Emmett said, "It's a little easier said than done...I got her in my Jeep. There's no way an ambulance can get to her fast enough...I'm on my way to the hospital I should be there in 10."

Carlisle said, "I'll have some people standing by...Please be careful son...Don't let the temptation get you." Emmett said, "I'm not thirsty for her Carlisle...I like her...I don't care what Edward says." Carlisle said, "Okay son...Whatever you say...Whatever you need...you know your family supports you...You just get her hear so we can help her." Emmett said, "I'm driving about as fast as I can...Listen her dad is the new surgeon there you might want to page him." Carlisle said, "David Tyler?" Emmett said, "I think so." Carlisle said, "Okay son I'll see you when you get here."

They hung up and Emmett floored the Jeep. About 10 minutes later, Emmett pulled up to the emergency room. He jumped out and threw open the passenger side door and lifted her body into his arms and carried her inside and was met just inside the door with Carlisle a few ER nurses and a gurney. Carlisle gripped Emmett's shoulder and said, "Are you ok?" Emmett nodded and said, "She's gonna be okay right?" Carlisle said, "She should be yes...Why would you take a risk like this?" Emmett said, "Her car lit on fire after it hit the tree, I wasn't just going to let her Barbeque to death in her Toyota Corolla." Carlisle said, "Okay son...You did good. Get home and burn anything that has her blood on it." Emmett nodded and said, "Is it okay if I come back?" Carlisle said, "If you want to...I don't see why not. Make sure you feed first." Carlisle watched as Emmett nodded and took off back out of the ER to his Jeep and took off down the road.

Emmett got home and did as Carlisle asked, burning his shirt and jacket then cleaned the leather interior of his Jeep with Clorox and hot water. He drove back to the accident scene to make sure the firemen were able to get the fire out. A tow truck was in the process of loading her car up as he drove by and headed back to the hospital.

Once Emmett got back to the hospital he found her room, Carlisle was checking her vitals when Emmett knocked on the door...Carlisle looked over and saw his son and said, "C'mon in...she's been in and out...Her father knows you're going to be here and he said he was grateful for what you did for his daughter. She's got bumps and bruises and a mild concussion, but she should be fine in a couple of days." Emmett smiled and said, "I would've done it for anyone Carlisle...You know that." Carlisle said, "I know...My son has a big heart." Carlisle patted Emmett on the chest as he said, "Make yourself comfortable...She was asking for you when her dad told her you was the one who rescued her." Emmett nodded as he walked over and sat down next to the bed.

Emmett watched as Carlisle left to finish rounds, He watched as Krystal laid in bed, she looked fragile, but at the same time, he knew she was strong...She could completely kick ass at soccer on the field, but like anyone a car accident brought her down. He watched as she moved around a little and opened her eyes slowly...Emmett came into view for her. She smiled weakly and said, "Hi." Her voice was broken. Emmett said, "Hi...Do you need the nurse or anything? Are you in any pain?" Krystal said, "No...I'm okay...They are giving me the good stuff." Emmett said, "How are you feeling?" Krystal said, "Like I got run over by my own vehicle." Krystal watched as Emmett stood and walked over to the bedside and hooked his thumbs in his belt loops.

Krystal reached out and touched his hand, and noticed it was ice cold but didn't say anything...she'd ask him about it later...Emmett noticed she didn't flinch away when she touched his hand...Either she didn't notice his hands were cold or she didn't care. Emmett's hit hand swallowed hers inside of his. Krystal said, "I wanted to thank you for saving me...My dad and your foster dad said my car caught on fire and you pulled me out." Emmett nodded and said, "I would've done it for anyone...Today just happened to be your lucky day." Krystal said, "Yay me." As she laughed weakly. Emmett said, "I should go...you really need your rest." Krystal said, "Please don't go...I know this sounds ridiculous but I feel safer with you in here." Emmett said, "It doesn't sound ridiculous...It sounds truthful...I'll stay as long as you want...I won't go anywhere...Unless I get hungry...But I promise I'll be right back after I eat."

Krystal said, "Really?" Emmett smiled and showed his cute dimples to her again as he pulled the chair closer to her bed and sat down. She had a hold of his hand as much as he did hers. He wanted as she drifted off to sleep again...Something about being this close to her made him feel like he had to protect her. And if he had to stay until she was released to make her feel safe then that's exactly what he would do.


	6. Ch 6 Then So Be It

**Chapter 6** - Then So Be It

A couple of days later. Emmett was standing in Krystal's hospital room, leaning against the wall with his hands in his front jean pockets. Krystal was getting dressed in the bathroom. Krystal's dad walked into the room with Carlisle as Dr. Tyler said, "Okay Emmett, she's been signed out...I got her new house keys made and I'll take her over the weekend and get her a new car, because hers is not salvageable. I wanted to thank you one more time for saving her life...I'll be completely in your debt." Dr. Tyler held out his hand as Emmett stood up straight and shook his hand. Good thing he put gloves on so he couldn't feel how cold his hands were.

Emmett said, "I didn't do anything that anyone else wouldn't do."

Krystal opened the bathroom door and walked out in jeans, sneakers and a sweatshirt. Dr. Tyler walked up and kissed her forehead and said, "You're in capable hands...Emmett is gonna give you a lift home...you page me if you need anything." Krystal nodded and said, "Okay dad...I'll be fine..." Carlisle pulled Emmett out into the hall and said, "You fed already right?" Emmett nodded and said, "Of course...I'll make sure I feed in four hours to be safe." Carlisle patted him on the back and said, "Okay son, just be careful...I know you like her...I can tell in your eyes." Emmett nodded as Dr. Tyler walked out and joined Carlisle in the hallway as Emmett walked into the room and made Krystal sit in the wheel chair, he knew the policy of the hospital. She tried to argue with him but it wouldn't work.

Emmett wheeled her out to his jeep and opened the passenger door as he helped her inside...her head was still foggy from the mild concussion. A nurse had followed them out and took the wheel chair back in. Krystal propped her elbow up on the center council as Emmett got in and started towards her house. Emmett reached over and grabbed her hand in his. Krystal took his hand in both of hers and pulled the glove off...He looked down at her as he came to a red light, she said, "I know something is going on with you...You're hands are always ice cold...But I imagine you will tell me about it when you're ready to." Emmett said, "Doesn't it bother you?" Krystal shook her head no as she leaned down and pressed the back of his hand to her cheek and said, "It feels good."

Emmett said, "I like that you said that...I just hope I don't scare you off when I get around to telling you everything." Krystal smiled and said, "I don't really scare easy...so you really don't have anything to worry about." Emmett said, "Until I do tell you all I'm gonna do is worry." Krystal said, "Well don't, please...I don't want you to worry...I'm telling you I really don't scare easy you can tell me anything." Emmett said, "That's something I'll have to remember...And I hope you remember to." Krystal said, "I have an excellent memory Emmett." Emmett nodded as he pulled into her drive way. Emmett shut off his Jeep. Krystal started to get out of the Jeep, when Emmett said, "Nuh uh I don't think so." Krystal giggled as she pulled the door closed and laughed even more when Emmett punctuated it with a grunt as he got out.

Emmett walked around and opened the door and before she would get out she took the other glove off of his hand and Emmett gave her a sideways glance and she said, "Don't worry so much...You don't have to hide with me Emmett." She touched his cheek and he was surprised yet again when she didn't flinch at the coldness of his face. She actually smiled softly as he took her hands and helped her out of the Jeep. Emmett watched concerned when he watched her teeter a little...She gripped his arms to steady herself. Emmett's hands grabbed her hips and he said, "You okay?" Krystal exhaled and nodded and said, "Moved too fast I think." Emmett and smirked as he handed her, her house keys, and then leaned over and scooped her up in his arms, he didn't miss her gasp in surprise and he said, "There...Problem solved." Krystal couldn't help but laugh.

Once they got into the house, Emmett was sitting on the couch, he watched as Krystal kicked off her sneakers and walked over and sat on her knees on the couch next to him. Emmett said, "So...Maybe it's time for that talk now." Krystal said, "Go for it." She watched as he stood up and was slowly pacing back and forth in the living room. He rubbed the palms of his hands together and then rubbed them in his jean covered legs. Emmett stopped and said, "You're a pretty open minded person right?" Krystal said, "I'm pretty sure I am...I would think I'm about as open minded as the next person."

Emmett said, "Do you believe in all the horror stories about things that go bump in the night and shit like that?" Krystal said, "You're not scared of stuff that goes bump in the night are you?" Emmett said, "No I'm sorta the thing that does the bumping in the middle of the night." Krystal quirked an eyebrow at Emmett and said, "Do what? Are you some kind of night stalker?" Emmett said, "No, No...I'm kind of like a mythical creature...you know...something you've seen your whole life in movies and shit, but you swear to god it's not real...but in this case I sorta am real...Cause for all intense purpose the mythical creature s real and it's me and the rest of my family."

Krystal watched as he walked over and squatted down in front of her and his hands touched her knees and she could feel the coldness through her jeans. Krystal said, "Emmett...I have no idea what you're talking about...Mythical creatures, and things that go bump in the night...Do me a favor and take a deep breath and just tell me in plain English...I fear well be here all night if you don't." Emmett exhaled heavy and said, "The last thing I want to do is scare you to death...But I know just coming out and saying it will be a bit of a shock for you." Krystal cupped his icy cheeks in her warm hands and said, "I already told you once you could never scare me...Just tell me...I promise not to go screaming from the room."

Emmett inhaled and exhaled a couple of times and closed his eyes tight and said, "I'm a vampire." When he heard nothing he opened one eye and Krystal was still sitting there and she said, "Is this the point where I offer my blood to the Dracula Gods?" Both of Emmett's eyes opened and he said, "No...You're not scared are you?" Krystal said, "For what?" Emmett said, "Hello? I'm designed to kill...I drink blood to stay alive for Christ sake...you should be shitting your pants right now." Krystal said, "Well...The way I figure it is...for the last couple of days you've been alone with me enough times that if you REALLY wanted to you could've drank my blood then...If you wanted it that bad...I also figure since you haven't drank it yet...It means you don't want it. Am I close?"

Emmett went from squatting in front of Krystal as he rolled back and sat on his butt on the floor in front of her and said, "I don't get it...I just don't get it. Every other person I've ever told what I really was had to be sedated after wards...But not you...you're not even afraid...I...I...I can't smell fear on you at all...W-What in the world?" Krystal giggled and said, "I told you I don't scare easy." Emmett said, "Well that's the understatement of the year." Emmett was at a complete loss for words...He wasn't sure how to approach Krystal now.

She watched as he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times and nothing came out...To say she shocked him was the very least she could think. Krystal let herself slide from the couch onto the floor as she moved closer o Emmett and she said, "Does it bother you that I'm not terrified of you?" Emmett said, "No...Just curious about how curious of me you are right now." Krystal said, "I'm kind of curious about a couple of things." Emmett said, "What's that?" She smiled softly and said, "Well first, I'm curious if you're that icy cold all over?" Emmett smiled and said, "You really aren't scared are you?" Krystal said, "The other way I figure it...is if you wanted to drain me, you could've done it after my accident, but you didn't...You saved my life...So that has to say something right?"

Emmett nodded and said, "What else are you curious about?" Krystal blushed a little and said, "How long is it going to take you to kiss me?" Emmett smirked at her and his dimples made themselves present again as he slowly moved towards her and cupped her warm cheeks in his cool hands. His lips slowly lowered to hers and suddenly his cold lips captured her warm ones. His cold tongue caressed her warm tongue...

Emmett had to pull away he could feel his whole body responding to her, as he looked down at Krystal and she noticed his eyes had gone from their golden color to black. Her eyes shot open and said, "I had that effect on you?" Emmett stayed quiet for a minute as he nodded and closed his eyes tight...Emmett said, "I have to stay in control at all times with you Krystal...If not I could seriously hurt you and I don't want that." Krystal touched his cheek and said, "Open your eyes and look at me." Emmett did as she requested and she noticed his eyes were back to the warm golden color and she said, "I trust you...You'd never hurt me...You're too careful and gentle...You're warm and kind and you've got a great heart." Emmett shook his head and said, "No...I'm a soulless monster Krystal...I'm damned either way...I'm going to hell when I die."

Krystal said, "Someone who could save a perfect stranger from being burned to death by a fire is certainly not damned...and there's no way you're going to hell." Emmett said, "Me and my family we only drink animals blood instead of human blood...it's why our eyes are this color otherwise they would be blood red...If I can't control the thirst then I'll kill a human." Krystal said, "Emmett...You're not a monster...Like I said, it you wanted my blood bad enough you wouldn't have saved me." Emmett said, "What makes you so sure I didn't just save you to kill you later?" Krystal said, "Then so be it...Whatever life has in store for me, whether I had died in the car accident or by you...It's the way it's supposed to be." Emmett said, "What if I turned you into a monster like me?" Krystal leaned over and kissed his cheek softly and said, "Then so be it...Obviously it was mean to happen."

They moved back onto the couch and she laid her head on Emmett's chest as he wrapped an arm around her...He still felt the need to protect her...Emmett couldn't figure out Krystal...She wasn't scared of him...It was like she was attracted to the fact that at any second he could either change her or kill her...Nothing bothered her...Nothing scared her. In a way he was happy he hadn't frightened her...but in another way he was scared himself of another vampire coming along and taking her away from him...It wasn't like she was his...He couldn't even muster up the courage to ask her on a date. But he could handle kissing her...She nearly knocked his socks off when they kissed. He was definitely going to have to tell her about Rosalie before anything else happened. Emmett looked down and noticed she'd fallen asleep and he reached up and turned the lamp off as he tightened his arm around her.


	7. Ch 7 The Truth

**Chapter 7** - The Truth

The following morning was Sunday, Emmett had gotten up twice during the night to make sure he fed while at Krystal's...He had his eyes closed but considering he and the rest of the vampire world didn't sleep. Emmett opened his eyes and looked down, he noticed Krystal had moved around and so had he...He was laying down long ways on the couch and she was between his body and the back of the couch, her hand was resting on his chest with his hand over hers and his arm still around her safely.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and her eyes opened slowly. Her grey eyes turned up and looked at Emmett. Krystal smiled softly and said, "Morning." He watched her blink through half lidded eyes, she definitely wasn't awake yet. Emmett smirked as he leaned down and kissed her warm lips softly. His cool lips brushed against hers and she gasped a little. Emmett pulled away and said, "Are you okay?" Krystal smiled softly and said, "Yea…You're lips gave me the chills." Emmett smirked and said, "I don't think I've had anyone say that to me." Krystal blushed and said, "You know what I meant." As she smacked his chest. Laugher rumbled through his chest.

The doorbell rang as Emmett slid off the couch and grabbed Krystal's hands and pulled her to stand up. Krystal giggled as Emmett kissed the side of her neck and he followed her to the front door…She stopped half way to the door and he ran into her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her against his body, when he put her back on her feet he tickled her sides and she almost fell back but he caught her. As he kissed her lips again. She couldn't help but laugh more.

Krystal got to the front door and opened it and Sam and Emily were at the front door…Sam immediately scowled, the smell was burning his nose and he knew it was a familiar smell. When he saw Emmett Cullen stepped behind Krystal, Sam suddenly pushed Emily behind him and growled low in his throat as Emmett grabbed Krystal around the waste and pulled her back against his body and hissed out. Krystal touched Emmett's hand.

Sam said, "What the hell are you doing here bloodsucker?" Emmett said, "I could ask you the same question mutt." Krystal said, "Whoa whoa whoa…What the hell is going on?" Sam said, "Why the hell is he in your home Krys?" Krystal quirked an eyebrow and said, "Because he brought me home from the hospital Sam." Sam looked closer and noticed she had dark circles under her eyes. As he looked closer he noticed they were purple. Sam said, "What the hell happened?" Emmett said, "If you want to really know, her car hit a damn tree and she could've died." Sam said, "I wasn't talking to you bloodsucker."

Krystal could feel Emmett's arm tense as she rubbed her hand along his forearm and said, "Emmett why don't you go into the living room…I'll be in there in a minute." Emmett started to protest, when she turned and looked up and noticed his golden eyes were blacked over. Krystal reached up and touched his cheek, he finally broke eye contact with Sam and looked down at Krystal and she said, "I'll be okay…I promise. They won't hurt me." Emmett brushed a kiss on her forehead and said, "You call me if you need me." Krystal nodded as she watched him stalk away and stifled a giggle.

Krystal turned to am and Emily and said, "What is going on…Why are you two in Forks? You never come to Forks." Emily said, "We were going to see if you wanted to go to lunch." Sam said, "Krystal do you have any idea what you've got sitting in your home?" Krystal rolled her eyes and said, "I'm fully aware of what Emmett is. And I'm not scared in the least…3 days ago I got busted up when my car slid into a tree…At which point my car lit on fire. Had Emmett not come along I wouldn't even be here right now. He saved my life…I don't care if he's an ax murderer, a vampire or Dracula himself…He's an angel in my book. If he wanted to drink my blood he could've done it the night of the accident. But he didn't…doesn't that say something for him?"

Sam said, "Yea…he was able to hold the thirst at bay…What happens next time when he can't stop himself." Krystal said, "That's not going to happen…I completely trust him with my life…and he knows it. Why would he ever do that to me? He drinks the blood of animals…It would be different if him and his family killed people…but they don't Sam…This would be another reason I don't like coming to the rez, you get one person who is different from you and suddenly they are outsiders and people have to bash them into the ground with their hateful talk." Sam said, "Do what?"

Krystal made a face and said, "I realize Mika and me have always been welcome on the rez, but don't think we don't know what gets said about us once we leave…The poor pale face girls and their terrible education and bad family life's, My mother left when I was 5, Mika's dad left before she was even born. Like we somehow had any control over it. They are going to turn out to be sluts or criminals. Just because we didn't grow up with two parental units. We're not stupid Sam…Whatever you say or have said gets back to us. Emmett Cullen knows and yet he's still sitting in my living room not judging me."

Sam said, "I never said, any of that." Krystal said, "Really? You didn't tell Jake and Jared to stay away from me and Mika because we were nothing but trouble?" Sam looked at the ground and Emily looked at Sam and said, "Samuel Uley…Tell me you didn't say that." Sam said, "I did…but that was before we knew you." Krystal said, "That's right…Before you knew me…Mika ad Jake have been best friends since they were what 2 or 3? So what the hell? The pale face has an outsider friend and suddenly neither of us can be trusted?" Sam hemmed and hawed around and Krystal said, "Leave…Now…Emily I'll call you to make plans in a few days." Emily nodded as she grabbed Sam by the ear and drug him back to their truck.

Krystal walked into the living room and Emmett walked over…His eyes had gone back to the golden color again. His hands gripped her hips as she looked up at him and he said, "Are you ok?" Krystal nodded and said, "Okay I guess." Emmett said, "C'mon I want to take you to my house and let you meet my family…I've got a few more things I want you to finish talking to you about and I think it would be easier on my own turf." Krystal nodded as she said, "Okay." She slipped her sneakers on and a sweatshirt and then headed to the Cullen residents.


	8. Ch 8 Where Is Rosalie

**Chapter 8** - Where is Rosalie

Emmett and Krystal pulled up to the Cullen home 15 minutes later, Krystal looked up, the house had so many windows, she said, "This is so not for real Emmett." Emmett said, "What isn't?" Krystal said, "This house…It's amazing." Emmett said, "You were expecting something else?" Krystal said, "I dunno, but definitely not this. It's absolutely amazing." Emmett held out his hand as she took it and he laced their fingers together as he opened the front door and they walked in."

The first one to greet the couple was Carlisle. He walked up and said, "I'm assuming you feel like a lamb going to slaughter…But I wanted to assure you, that you're completely safe here." Krystal said, "Carlisle don't worry…I felt safe the first second I stepped in the door." Carlisle said, "That's good…Have you fed son?" Emmett said, "I was going to leave Krystal here to get to know everyone and go hunt." Krystal said, "Go ahead…I'll be fine." Emmett said, "Are you sure you don't mind?" Krystal squeezed his hand and said, "I promise...Don't worry so much Emmett."

Emmett brushed his cool feeling lips across her forehead and said, "Call my cell if you need me." Krystal nodded and Carlisle said, "You do realize she's in capable hands right?" Krystal laughed and said, "No I don't think he thinks that at all." Emmett made a snarling face at Krystal and she giggled and made one back at him and hissed at him. Emmett and Carlisle both started laughing. Carlisle had to give Krystal credit she had spunk and she definitely gave Emmett a run for his money. Krystal laughed as Emmett fake glared at her as he walked out the front door and took off through the woods.

Carlisle walked Krystal through the house, into the kitchen and the next person she met was Esme Cullen…who for all intense purposes was Emmett, Edward, Alice and Jasper's mother…Who greeted Krystal with a warm hug and said, "It's nice to finally meet you…Edward said Emmett hasn't stopped talking about you." Edward walked in and snorted and said, "And thinking about her." Carlisle said, "I'll just assume you know Edward from school." Krystal said, "Of course he's in my math class." Carlisle watched as Alice and Jasper walked into the kitchen as well. Alice said, "Oh! You must be the girl Emmett likes." Krystal said, "Yea...I'm Krystal Tyler...Most people call my Krys." Alice gave her a warm hug like Esme had and said, "I'm Alice...And this is Jasper...You'll have to forgive him...He hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us. But don't worry he won't hurt you...Will you Jasper?" Jasper shook his head no while trying to keep control of himself and said, "Nice to meet you." Carlisle said, "Okay everyone let's remember to fed while Krystal is around we don't want any mistakes." Everyone nodded in agreement.

About 30 minutes later, Emmett walked through the door and over to Krystal who was sitting on the bar stools, laughing with Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper. Krystal looked up and saw Emmett standing next to her and she smiled and said, "Took you long enough." Emmett said, "Sorry...I couldn't rush dinner. Not so easy anymore when you're not human...You try catching dinner that can run almost 100 miles per hour." Krystal stood up and said, "Hey Emmett." Emmett smirked and said, "Yes?" Krystal smirked and said, "Bite me." Emmett growled a little as he grabbed a hold of Krystal and tossed her over his shoulder and carried her around the house and then up stairs to his room. Leaving the rest of the Cullen's laughing in the kitchen.

Emmett careful set Krystal down on her feet as she walked over and sat down on his bed. Emmett grabbed something out of a box on his desk and he grabbed the desk chair and pulled it over in front of Krystal as he sat in the chair backwards. He held out a picture frame and handed it to Krystal. She looked at the picture and it was a knock out blonde. She was gorgeous. Krystal said, "This is her isn't it...You're ex...The beautiful blonde everyone is always talking about." Emmett said, "Yea...But there's more to it." Krystal said, "So explain." Emmett cleared his throat and said, "She wasn't my girlfriend...She was my wife...and we didn't break up or get divorced...she was killed."

Emmett watched as the look on Krystal's face went from full of life to lifeless. Krystal touched Emmett's hands with both of hers and said, "Oh...Emmett...I'm so sorry." Emmett said, "It was really her own fault...She sort of...She killed a human...Maybe I should explain a few things You know obviously know Sam and his testosterone filled friends are Quileute's from the reservation...Well the legend goes that they are descendants of Wolves...Basically, when vampires who aren't Cullen's come onto their land the gene in the blood line gives them the power to shape shift into these huge wolves. Years ago, when we first moved here, we were caught hunting on their land for animals of course...We made a treaty with them that if we didn't hunt or trespass on their lands, no biting humans, we get to keep our lives, and they don't expose what we really are to people in Forks or surrounding areas."

Krystal said, "Testosterone filled friends? So wait you mean...Paul, Jared, Embry, Jake and Sam morph into freakishly large wolves to kill what exactly?" Emmett smirked and said, "They only thing they are allowed to kill, vampires...but because of the treaty they can't touch us...Unfortunately, Rosalie, killed a human...and because of it, it nearly broke the treaty...but she took responsibility for what she did." Krystal said, "What do you mean she took responsibility for what she did?" Emmett said, "She went to them and confessed it was her who killed the human and said if they left the rest of us alone, they could kill her for it to keep the treaty in place. Because she knew we hadn't killed a human. We were allowed to be present when it happened...They all phased into their wolf forms and basically ripped her apart and then burned the pieces. That was almost a year ago."

Krystal could see the pain in his eyes, he looked like he was in physical pain. Krystal stood up and grabbed Emmett's hands and stood him up, turned the chair around and sat him back down and then carefully threw her leg over his lap and situated herself on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her body pulling her as close to him as he could without hurting her. One of her hands cupped the back of his head as he laid it on her shoulder. Just sitting holding him comforting him...Something he obviously needed more than anything at that point.


	9. Ch 9 Visiting La Push

**Chapter 9** - Visiting La Push

For the whole week of school, Emmett would pick up Krystal for school, walk her to all her classes, he carried her books and held her hand, made sure she sat with him and the other Cullen children during lunch.

On Friday Mika walked up and said, "So...Now that you're in the Cullen family...Will I ever get to see you again?" Krystal laughed and said, "Sorry...It's nice to finally have a boyfriend who gets me." Mika said, "Yea...It also helps that he happened to save your life." Krystal smiled widely and said, "Yea...That always helps too." Mika batted her eye lashes and said, "So are you in love with Emmett Cullen?" Krystal pushed Mika and said, "I don't think I can really say love...I love the way he holds me...I love the way he kisses me...Not sure if love is what I feel for him yet. I don't know...I mean...It's only been 6 days, but it's been so nice...Everything feels great!"

Emmett walked up behind Krystal and leaned around and kissed her cheek and said, "I second the motion." Krystal squealed out as she jumped about 10 feet into the air. Mika leaned against the wall laughing hard as Krystal spun around and started smacking Emmett on the arm. Emmett's chest rumbled with laughter as his arm twisted around her waist and he placed a cool kiss on her temple, as they walked out to the parking lot, and Emmett opened the door for her.

On the drive to the Cullen's Home, Emmett had his fingers laced with Krystal's and he could feel the tension in her fingers. Emmett looked over and said, "What's going on?" Krystal looked at Emmett and said, "What do you mean?" Emmett said, "Well you're tense...I can kind of feel it in your fingers." Krystal said, "Well...I wanted to let you know I was going to be going to La Push on Saturday...err tomorrow, Emily invited me and Mika down for lunch." Emmett shook his head and said, "You know that's a bad idea right?" Krystal tightened her fingers around Emmett's hand and said, "Yea...I know it's an extremely bad idea...but I'm still friends with Mika and Emily. And I more than likely always will be."

Emmett said, "Just promise me if anything bad goes down you will call me immediately and I'll come get you." Krystal's free hand came over and snaked its way up Emmett's long sleeve shirt and rubbed his forearm and she said, "You already know I'll be careful...They are not going to hurt me...They are my friends." Emmett said, "I know that they WERE your friends...but you dating me is going to be a really big problem for them. I'm not going to lie to you...They are really our enemies...It's a mutual hate between us and them. I know you don't want to think about it...but there is a possibility that they will want you to have nothing to do with us...and I'm pretty sure some kind of ultimatum is going to be laid on the line between your friendship with them and your relationship with me...so you may want to start thinking about it."

Krystal shook her head no and said, "I don't care what anyone says or doesn't say or threatens. Let's get one thing straight...No one is gonna tell me who I can be friends with or who I can or cannot date. It's my life and that's the way it's going to stay...The second I sign a paper that says I can't make my own decisions then people can start bossing me around."

Emmett smirked and said, "I love it when you get stubborn." Krystal laughed and said, "Yea well...I've always had a stubborn rebellious streak...It just comes out when it sees me getting pushed around." Emmett chuckled and said, "Remind me not to push you around too much." Krystal said, "Nah...I like to be pushed around by you. If it was anyone else it would be all bad." Emmett laughed as he pulled up to the Cullen home. Everyone got out as Emmett walked around and opened the passenger door as he took Krystal's hand and watched as she jumped out and bounced into his arms as he leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Emmett closed the door and slowly backed Krystal against the side of the vehicle and blocked her in with one of his hands on each side of the vehicle...Emmett lowered his head and softly kissed her neck, she did a full body shiver and said, "Are you sure you have to go to La Push tomorrow?" Krystal was close to melting into a puddle and sliding under the vehicle. Krystal felt his cool tongue against her neck as she let her head tilt to the side giving him better access. Emmett could feel her heart beating against his tongue in a vein in her neck. Krystal finally said, "Yea...I have to...I made plans...Besides it's not like I won't be seeing you on Sunday." Emmett said, "Okay...How about I come to you on Sunday?" Krystal laughed and said, "Deal."

The following day Krystal pulled into Emily and Sam's driveway, as Mika ran over to the car and practically pulled her out of the car. Krystal was laughing so hard they both almost ended up on the ground. Mika pulled Krystal into Emily and Sam's...Krystal's laughter came to a stop as she noticed Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry and Sam were all standing with their arms folded over their chests. Emily walked over and tackled her with a hug almost as rough as Mika.

Paul said, "Why is she even here...She stinks to high heaven of those filthy bloodsuckers." Krystal quirked an eyebrow at them and said, "Hey...If you can't say anything nice...Shut the hell up." Jake said, "No he's right Krystal...What is going on with you? Jared said, "Why would you even consider going out with him? You know what he is." Krystal said, "It's none of your business...None of you have the right to say a damn word to me...Least of all you Jared." Jared said, "What we don't work out and suddenly you're jumping on someone else?" Krystal said, "No...I trusted you and you hurt me...And you didn't even give shit. He saved my life. He's had plenty of opportunities to kill me if that's what he really wanted. And yet I'm standing here taking shit from you...Don't you think that says something about him?"

Embry said, "Yea...It says he's just not stupid enough to do it now when we could catch him...He'll wait until you're not expecting it and then he's going to kill you and you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Krystal said, "Sam do you think it's possible for you to get your boys to back off?" Sam said, "What did you expect Krystal? You have been considered a friend to all of us for a few months and now you're dating the enemy...You're dating someone who could end your life in a split second." Krystal said, "Let me ask you something...Do you love Emily?" Sam nodded,...Krystal said, "Is it safe to say you'd also kill for her?" Sam nodded again and said, "Yea...but that has nothing to do with you falling in love with a damn vampire."

Krystal blinked and tears rolled down his cheeks and said, "I don't love Emmett at least not yet, but I care about him to a point where if he disappeared from my life, I would be in physical pain. I've never felt that way about anyone in my life...I mean yea it hurt to catch my boyfriend screwing another woman awhile back and even more so when I busted Jared doing it as well...But Emmett did something that I don't know if anyone else sitting in this room would have the balls to do...My car slid on wet roads and hit a tree and I was unconscious, my car lit on fire...and he saved me...I was bloody and was going to burn to death and he saved me. If he wanted to kill me for the blood he sure as hell could've done it that day...but he didn't...and I trust him...I can look in his eyes and know he'd never hurt me...he'd never kill me...but he would kill for me."

Krystal brushed the tears away as she turned and said, "I knew it was a mistake to come here...Emmett was right...All you guys want to do is try and get me away from him...I told him no they wouldn't do that they're my friends...I was the one who was wrong...But I don't care what any of you say, no one is gonna tell me what to do with my life. Mika I love you and Emily both as if you were my sisters, but I won't be coming back to La Push. Because every time I come here they are just gonna do the same thing over and over and it's already gotten old."

Everyone watched as Krystal walked out the front door. Jared pushed past the guys and ran after Krystal, the guys followed. Jared grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop as she jerked her hand out of his grasp, Jared said, "Why are you doing this? If he bites you to turn you we have to kill you and him and the rest of them." Krystal said, "I know all about the treaty...If our relationship gets to that point...I sure as hell wouldn't let him bite me in Washington. But I don't even know if our relationship will get that far...do you? Do any of you? Last time I checked you weren't a pack of psychics, just a pack of mutts."

Jared said, "So you'd die to be with him forever?" Krystal said, "Yes I would...And you have no one to blame but yourself...Here's the bulletin Jared...YOU pushed me into his arms. Not anyone else...YOU...You remember that the next time you screw your little bimbo." Krystal got in her car and drove off to go back to the Cullen home...She definitely needed to talk with Emmett and get some shit off her chest.


	10. Ch 10 La Push Is Not Safe

**Chapter 10** - La Push Is Not Safe

"I WANNA RIP THEIR HEADS OFF!" Emmett roared as he stalked through his bed room door. Krystal grabbed his arm and he kept walking and her socked feet slid across the wood floors in the Cullen house, when he started to go down the stairs to the front door. Krystal said, "Emmett...Emmett...EMMETT!"

Emmett finally stopped and looked back at Krystal and noticed his girlfriend had tears sliding down her cheeks. His blacken eyes suddenly went back to their sparkling gold color. As he went to her immediately and his arms swallowed her up and pulled her body to his. Emmett said, "I'm sorry Krys...I didn't mean to blow up." He held onto her...He knew her going to La Push was a bad idea. But he also knew how close she was to Emily and Mika...he also knew she was going to be friends with them forever probably.

How was he supposed to tell her he loved her and wanted to change her so bad so she could be with him forever? There was no way he was going to tell her...They'd only been dating a week and a few days and if he had a beating heart it would be breaking for her, because he was hoping just once he was wrong about the assholes from the wolf pack. Emmett wanted to be wrong about everything he wanted them to be stand up friends to Krystal, but he knew with as much hatred between the two groups, there was no way they were ever going to accept the fact that she was with him. He was contemplating breaking things off with her...Maybe it would just be easier for her if they weren't together.

About five months later, Krystal had given in to Emily and Mika's pleas and went to La Push again. Krystal was hesitant driving to La Push...she knew it was going to be a mistake...She pulled into the drive way of Sam and Emily's, as she got out of the car her cell phone started ringing...She looked at the caller ID it said Emmett, she flipped her cell open and said, "Hey sexy." Emmett chuckled and said, "Hello to you too." Krystal said, "So...Someone was missing from my life today at school...It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the SUN being out would it?" Emmett laughed again and said, "Yea...You know we can't be there." Krystal said, "I know you got the sparkle factor going on for you when the sun comes out."

Emmett said, "Did you make it to La Push yet?" Krystal said, "Yea...I'm standing in Emily's drive way right now." Emmett said, "Okay so I would like to re-remind you...If those asses start shit with you again...call me." Krystal said, "I'll be fine...I know how to handle myself with them."

Krystal looked up and saw Jared walked across the yard as soon as he was standing in front of her, Krystal said, "Hold on a sec Emmett." Krystal looked at Jared and said, "What do you want Jared?" Jared said, "What the hell are you doing here?" Krystal said, "Well I was invited...what's your excuse?" Jared said, "Nice to know you still have a pulse." Krystal said, "Nice to know you're still a puke." Jared growled and said, "Watch it blood sucker lover." Krystal said, "Piss off Jared...I'm not doing anything to you, walk away and leave me alone." Jared said, "Why don't you go home and never come back again."

Krystal said, "Why don't you drop dead, you can sit there and judge me all you want to, but I love Emmett and I don't care if you like it or don't like it...either way you need to get over it and get on with your own damn life and leave mine alone." Jared said, "I thought you said you didn't love Emmett?" Krystal said, "Hello stupid...That was 5 months ago...Don't you think I know I love him after 5 months...You're such an ass."

Emmett could hear how that mutt was talking to Krystal and he was glad to hear she was defending herself. He tuned out their conversation for a minute as he watched Jasper and Alice dancing in the kitchen and laughed at them.

Jared said, "Are you going to let him turn you into a bloodsucker because as soon as he does I'm going to be the one to kill him, I'm going to rip him apart and mail the pieces back to you in a box." Krystal said, "You can stand there and talk the big talk...It's really easy to threaten someone who doesn't even bite humans...yea you're a big man...you're actually just a flea bitten mutt." Jared said, "I'll show you just exactly what a mutt I can be."

Krystal rolled her eyes as she walked to the back to her car and sat on the trunk and said, "Sorry about that Emmett...Just one of the restless native's try to be a big dog when he's nothing but a sad little puppy." Emmett chuckled and said, "I bet baby." Krystal giggled and suddenly the deepest growl came from behind her. Krystal's head snapped to the side and saw a brown wolf almost 6 feet tall on all fours.

Krystal said, "Oh My God."

Jared started stalking towards Krystal and she dropped her cell phone and squeezed herself between her car and Sam's truck. She was grateful she hadn't realized she'd parked so close. Jared started clawing between the vehicles and got tired of screwing around and his paw came out and gripped the back of her car and shoved it to the side to open the space between the two vehicles. Krystal jumped into the passenger side of her car and locked the doors. She started screaming at the top of her lungs when Jared jumped on the roof of her car and caved it in to the top of the front seats...and she slumped in the seat, then she quickly moved to the floor board.

Emmett freaked out as he heard Krystal scream out and took off for La Push…He knew there was a possibility he could get into extreme trouble for being on the Quileute lands, but he wasn't leaving Krystal to get hurt.

Jared jumped on the roof again and the roof caved in down to the dash board forcing the front seats into a laying down position. Krystal reached over and hit the lever on the seat and shoved it back with her feet and legs. The windows had busted out of the vehicle and the roof was completely caved in. Out of nowhere Emmett ran over and jumped knocking the huge brown wolf out of the way, he couldn't believe the damage he'd already done to Krystal's car. The wolf snarled at him and started to charge him when a bigger reddish brown wolf came out of the woods and jumped on the brown one. Sam, Emily and Mika ran up and Emily said, "What are you doing here Emmett...you're not supposed to be here." Mika said, "Hey this is Krystal's car."

Emmett's eyes looked like two holes had been dug and filled with black tar. Sam said, "Yea it is...Where is she? And what are you doing on the Quileute lands you know you're forbidden." Emmett said, "I know I'm trespassing but I tend to be a little rebellious when I'm on the phone with my girlfriend and all I can hear is her screaming bloody murder." Sam said, "What?"

Suddenly a voice said, "Can someone get me out of here please?" Emily said, "Oh my God...She's in the vehicle." Emmett ran over to the passenger side and said, "Krystal turn your face away from the door and cover your head." Krystal did as he was told and said, "Okay." Emmett gripped the car door and pried it open with his brute strength, and he saw his girlfriend was in the floor board under the dash. He was getting more pissed off by the minute. Emmett noticed the roof was almost touching the front seat there was about 6 inches between the roof and the seat. Emmett reached inside and pushed the roof up enough where Krystal could carefully step out as she went into Emmett's waiting arms. One arm twisted around her waist and the other on the back of her head his voice was low as he tried to control his anger, "Are you okay? Is anything broken?" Krystal couldn't stop the tears, she was terrified, "No I'm okay." Emmett said, "No you're not...I can feel you physically shaking."

Sam said, "What the hell happened Krystal...Why did Jared attack you?" Krystal said, "Because he has nothing better to do with his life than to harass me. I made a decision last time I was here 5 months ago to never come back and now I remember why...So I definitely won't be coming back here...ever...Mika and Emily if you want to come visit me in Forks you're definitely more than welcome...but I'm not safe in La Push anymore...Which is sad...I thought you guys were supposed to be protectors of people on the land...I guess it didn't include me. Which is fine...but you have no one to thank but Jared for that because it's his fault I no longer feel safe here...Take me home please Emmett."

They watched as Emmett walked her to his Jeep and helped her inside and he looked at Sam and said, "There's no way I'll ever let her come back here again...Sorry I trespassed." Sam said, "Given the circumstances I understand and can overlook it. I'm sorry you had to come here to begin with...Jared will be dealt with personally...by me."

They watched as Emmett got in the Jeep and left...They knew they'd more than likely never see Krystal again, unless it was some kind of miracle.


	11. Ch 11 Long Overdue

**Chapter 11** - Long Overdue

Jake followed Mika as she stalked through the woods being completely pissed off. Jake finally jogged up and grabbed her hand as she spun around and almost swung on him, but stopped when she saw it was only him. Jake said, "What is wrong Mika?" Mika said, "Please PLEASE tell me it felt good attacking that little son of a bitches ass!" Jake said, "No...I don't relish attacking my own pack members...even if they were stupid enough to attack an innocent." Mika said, "No, it should've felt fuckin great! He attacked my best friend and she didn't even do ANYTHING TO HIM!"

Jake grabbed Mika's shoulders and said, "Calm down...Sam is going to deal with him. Sam will probably kill him, So you don't have to worry about it." Mika folded her arms over her chest and said, "Fine then I want to dance on his grave." Jake smirked down at her...She was cute when she was pissed off...And for some reason she was even cuter when it was Jared she was pissed off at. Jake ran his thumb across her beautiful full red lips. Mika's eyes looked up into Jake's soft brown eyes and she said, "What?" Jake smirked and said, "What what?" Mika's said, "No really what?" Jake said, "What do you mean what?" Mika said, "Damn it Jake! Why do you do that?"

Jake couldn't help but chuckled at Mika. She'd been his closest friend since they were 3 years old. Mika put her hands on his abs and pushed him...He laughed and grabbed her hands and said, "Are you calm now?" Mika said, "No!" As she stomped her foot on the ground. Jake laughed and said, "Do you know how cute you are right now?" Mika said, "Oh yea? Do you know how hot you are?" Jake's eyes bugged out of his head as he said, "WHAT?" Mika raked a hand through her hair as she said, "HOT...Jake...You're hot...H-O-T...HOT! You know the complete opposite of repulsive or grotesque!" Jake's voice dropped into a husk as he said, "What are you trying to say Mika?" Mika said, "Oh God..." She sighed heavily and said, "I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!"

Jake was taken back for a minute and said, "How long have you felt this way?" Mika laughed nervously and said, "You sure you really want to know?" Jake smiled softly and said, "Absolutely." Mika said, "It was the summer before my freshman year of high school...Me and mom went to see her sister that summer and I came back and after 3 months and you'd grown out your hair and was running around the rez shirtless and it...Well it kind of made me crazy." Jake smiled a genuine smile and said, "I can't believe you held it in that long...Why didn't you just tell me...I've been in love with you since I was 12...You came to the rez and kicked Jared in the balls for hitting me in the nose with a football...I thought it was nice to have a girl kick a little ass for me." Mika said, "I can't believe you remember that." Jake said, "How could I forget, you went all the way back to my dad's and got ice for my nose."

Jake pulled her to him as he kissed her softly...His lips devoured hers. His arms completely wrapped around her, her body molded against his. She'd been waiting for this moment for forever and now that she was in it, she almost forgot to breathe. As they pulled away, Jake said, "Why didn't you just say something sooner? I thought we could tell each other anything?"

Jake grabbed a hold of her hand and laced his fingers with hers and they started walking further into the woods and it had started getting darker with clouds appearing above them through the woods leafy canopy. The air had cooled and they could sense rain was imminent. They decided to turn back and head for Emily and Sam's. As soon as they had done so heavy rain drops started cascading down over them. Very quickly they were drenched. Jake saw a large oak tree and grabbed her hand and pulled her under its cover.

As Jake pulled her closer he noticed her nipples were showing through her t-shirt. Jake's desire stirred and grew instantly hard, pushing against his jean shorts.

Jake pulled her closer for a kiss. His lips were soft, but firm on Mika's. The kiss lasted a while. Soft kissed and then more urgent his tongue caressing Mika's lips. Mika could tell how aroused Jake was. His kisses were urgent and passionate. But also she could feel his hard desire pushing against her. Jake's hands had been holding Mika's head while they kissed. But now he moved them down. Running them over her back, and down to her rear. Jake pulled Mika harder against himself. Mika could feel herself growing more and more aroused.

Jake's hands lifted the back of Mika's t-shirt. As his warm hands ran up and down her back. Jake lifted up Mika's arms and pulled off her t-shirt. The rain rolled over her breasts. They made her shudder, but everything hardened and made her tingle. Jake's head went down to her breasts. Mika leaned back and enjoyed as he kissed and sucked on her breasts. Mika's hands meanwhile were busy. Undoing his button and zipper. Releasing his hard desire from its prison. It burst out as she released it, springing to attention.

Jake turned Mika around. Her back now against the tree. Jake pushed her hard against it. The rain running over her face, down her body. Mika looked into his eager eyes. She knew what they both wanted, and also knew they both needed it.

Mika hitched up her skirt, held onto Jake's shoulders and jumped, wrapping her legs around him. His hands were under her rear so she wouldn't fall and helping her up. Then Jake lowered Mika carefully onto his hard desire. It was hard and swollen. But Jake slowly lowered Mika onto him. Jake's hard, hot desire, slowly sliding inside Mika. Pushing her wet lips aside. Deep inside her.

Resting Mika's back against the tree and a combination of moving his hips and lifting her up and down, they made love. Slowly to start with but as they both got more turned on it got faster and harder. Jake pushed deep inside of Mika as she moved up and down him.

Jake was filling Mika....In and out...Stretching her...Filling her.

The cold rain running over their hot bodies. Jake moaned as he pistoned in and out of her. Mika screamed every time her orgasm peaked. They must have been there for about half an hour. Until Jake burst inside of Mika, filling her. A few last thrusts and then Jake lifted Mika off and back onto the ground. Mika pulled back on her t-shirt, pulled down her skirt. As Jake tucked himself back inside his jean shorts, zipped and buttoned up.

Things were definitely going to be different between them now...And it was LONG overdue.


	12. Ch 12 1 Year Anniversary

**Chapter 12** - 1 Year Anniversary

7 months later, they were half way through their senior years and it had been a year since Emmett and Krystal started dating and he wanted to do something special but had no idea what to do...He knew the best person to ask was Esme she was the romantic in the family. Emmett walked into the kitchen and said, "Hey Esme are you busy, can I ask you a question but you're not my mom you're a random old lady." Esme smirked and said, "I'm not old." Emmett said, "Okay, not old...Elderly." Esme glared at her son and said, "Get on with is Emmett." Emmett said, "Do you remember your first date...with Carlisle?" Esme said, "Oh sweetheart..." Emmett said, "Stop that." Esme said, "Yea...My memory is still pretty good for an elderly person. Why are you asking me this?" Emmett said, "Me and Krystal have been dating for a year on Friday and I want to take her out for something special...Any suggestions?"

Esme said, "Well clearly you're not going to do dinner...but maybe dancing...I know you can dance well...Or maybe we could all disappear for the evening and you guys can have a movie night and dance in the music room...Something nice and private and romantic." Emmett said, "Do you really think you can get everyone out of here?" Esme said, "Of course I can...Because I'm the mama." Emmett squeezed Esme in a huge hug and said, "Yea...Thanks mama."

By Friday, Emmett went to picked up Krystal from her house...Krystal looked in the mirror she had on a Smooth stretch-knit dress with an alluring racer back is topped by a sheer chiffon layer, decorated with tonal button-and-loop trim along the sides, it went to just above her knees, she also had on 2 1/2 inched open toed heels that buckled around the ankle. Emmett had on black jeans, black boots, a white long sleeve button up dress shirt but had rolled up the sleeves to just below his elbows, and left the top 2 buttons undone and pulled on a nice black dress vest and buttoned it down.

Emmett knocked on the door and when Krystal answered the door Emmett couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. Krystal smiled softly and said, "What are you staring at" Emmett smiled and said, "The most beautiful woman in the world." Krystal grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and pulled him to her as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cool feeling lips softly. Krystal pulled back and said, "So where exactly are we going?" Emmett said, "Esme got rid of every one at the house, were going dancing there and then we'll watch a couple of movies." Krystal said, "And you already fed?" Emmett chuckled and said, "Wow...You're starting to sound like Carlisle." Krystal said, "Just looking out for you sweetie." Emmett said, "I fed twice actually so I won't need anything for a while." Krystal kissed his lips again and said, "Ooo Good thinking."

Emmett helped he into her sweater and watched as she pulled the tie around her waist and secured it, as Emmett took her hand an led her out to his Jeep. About 10 minutes later they pulled up to the Cullen residence. Esme had left some candles burning. the glow in the music room was absolutely beautiful. Krystal walked over to the huge windows and watched outside as it started to slowly rain. She watched as the rain drops slid down the windows. She heard Emmett put music on as he walked towards her she could hear his boots thumping against the hard wood floor. His arms came out and went around her as he softly kissed her neck.

Krystal turned around in his arms and kissed his lips softly and said, "Happy Anniversary." Emmett smiled and said, "Happy Anniversary to you too baby. It doesn't feel like it's been a year." Krystal smiled softly and said, "Nope, it feels like it's been longer...I feel like I've known you guys my whole life." Emmett said, "Dance with me." Krystal smiled softly and took Emmett's hand that he'd held out for her. He pulled her to the middle of the floor and twisted his left arm around her waist as he held her hand against his chest with his right hand.

Emmett twirled Krystal around in circles and relished the laughter from her. He pulled her back against his body as they continued to dance and steal kisses.

At the end of the song Emmett twirled her i a circle and then pulled her back and dipped her to the side and listened to her laugh again. He could never get enough of her laugh. AS he carefully pulled her to stand up straight he kissed her lips again and said, "I love you Krystal." Krystal smiled softly and said, "I love you too Emmett."

Emmett smiled as he lifted a blue velvet box up to her line of vision and it was already opened. The three diamond stones on a silver band came into Krystal's vision. Krystal's eyes went from the ring to Emmett's beautiful golden colored eyes. Emmett said, "Marry me Krystal." Krystal said, "I...I...Are you sure I'm what you really want Emmett?" Emmett said, "For eternity." Krystal said, "Yes...I'd be honored to be your wife." Emmett said, "No the honor would be mine." Emmett slipped the ring onto her finger as he leaned down and kissed her lips again.

They continued to dance the rest of the night...they didn't even bother with movies...they wanted nothing more than to just spend the night in each other's arms dancing and kissing.

Emmett drive her home around mid-night and Krystal said, "You're going to be the one to change me right?" Emmett said, "We won't be able to do it here because of the treaty...but if you want me to be the one then I'll do it." Krystal said, "Will you be able to stop without you know?" Emmett looked at Krystal as he put the Jeep in park in her drive way and said, "I have to...I mean if you're scared we can ask Carlisle to do it...He's done it before...He's got the will power to do it again." Krystal said, "It wouldn't be right if you didn't do it...You're the one I'm marrying...It wouldn't seem right if Carlisle did it...I trust you Emmett...I know it's going to be difficult for you...but I still trust you."

Emmett said, "We just have to remember once I bite you, I have to feed and once you change you have to feed as well. We may have to ask Carlisle how to go about doing it, because you can't be around anyone human. for a while...until you get used to controlling the thirst." Krystal said, "As long as I've got you...I won't need anything else." Emmett chuckled as he got out and helped her out of the Jeep and walked her up to the door as he took her house keys from her and unlocked the door. Emmett said, "I'll see you tomorrow...Get some sleep. Sweet dreams baby." Krystal smiled softly and said, "I love you." Emmett said, "I love you." Emmett kissed her lips one last time as he took off.

Krystal closed the door and as she started to set the alarm something hit her on the back of the head as her body crumbled to the floor, as th blackness slipped in.


	13. Ch 13 Krystal's Abduction

**Chapter 13** - Krystal's Abduction

The following morning, Emmett jogged down stairs and was about to turn into the kitchen but he looked down the stairs and noticed there was an envelope sitting by the front door on the floor. Emmett jogged down the stairs and picked up the white envelope. As he jogged back up the stairs and turned into the kitchen, Esme was staring out the window watching as the sun shone over the tree tops and she could feel the sunlight on her face.

Emmett walked over and kissed her cheek and Esme said, "Morning baby boy." Emmett chuckled and said, "Morning...I haven't exactly been a baby boy for a while." Esme giggled and said, "Well, you're my baby boy so I don't care." Emmett said, "So I asked Krystal to marry me last night." Esme's face lit up and she said, "Well don't keep me in suspense...What did she say?" Emmett said, "She said yes." Esme said, "Really? And you're ready?" Emmett said, "I couldn't be more ready."

Esme saw the envelope lying on the counter and said, "What's this?" Emmett said, "Not sure...It was on the floor by the front door." Esme picked it up and it said the last name of the family across the middle of it. Esme didn't think anything of it as she opened it up. Esme suddenly gasped out, Emmett said, "What's wrong Es?" Esme said, "They are pictures." Emmett said, "Pictures? What kind?"

Esme held up the Polaroid's as she turned them so Emmett could see them. Esme said, "It's Krystal...The Volturi have her." Emmett snatched the pictures out of Esme's hand as Esme called for Carlisle and the rest of the family. Emmett stared at the pictures and could feel his blood boiling, Krystal was tied up and hanging on what looked like a brick wall and had duct tape over her mouth. Emmett said, "Carlisle...What can we do?" Carlisle said, "Do you think she's still alive?" Emmett said, "I don't think she would go down without a fight. But these pictures are not okay with me." Carlisle said, "Harness your anger Emmett...You're going to want to use it when you need it...And not before then." Emmett nodded.

Everyone got ready...Apparently they were going to Volterra, Italy.

Aro walked into the room and looked at the girl...She was small compared to most of the humans they picked to drink from. He saw the ring on her left hand and knew she was special to someone. Aro walked up and placed his hand on her arm...Suddenly the visions went whizzing through is mind. All he saw was visions of Emmett Cullen and the rest of the Cullen clan. He watched as the vision went to Emmett asking the small girl to marry him. Aro knew that if this girl meant anything to the Cullen family they would be there to collect her personally.

Aro walked back to the hall and saw Marcus and Caius and said, "The Cullen's will be coming for her soon. How pissed off they will be, is unknown." Marcus said, "She knows too much, we have to find out what their true intentions are for her." Caius said, "They have a few decisions to make...They allowed Rosalie to be killed. Which is unacceptable." Marcus said, "They are supposed to protect our kind. If someone has done something to make us look bad we are supposed to deal with them and hand out the punishment and enforce the rules and laws." Aro said, "Fully agreed...We will deal with everything once they get here."

Emmett sat on the plane staring out the window, for the first time in his life he was terrified...Terrified of losing Krystal. Terrified of what would happen when they finally got to Volterra. He just kept staring out the window.

Someone touched his arm and he looked over and it was Alice. She said, "Don't worry Emmett she's okay...I saw her...She's still alive." Emmett said, "Alice...Stop. I just don't want this on my mind right now...I don't want to be the first thing I do is kill every single member of the damn Volturi."

Emmett spent the remainder of the plane trip in agonizing pain.


	14. Ch 14 Cullen's Vs Volturi

**Chapter 14** - Cullen's Vs. Volturi

As the Cullen's walked up to the building Emmett pushed as hard as he could and both doors flew off the hinges. Alice said, "Remind me never to piss off Emmett." Emmett said, "I'm just fed up...I want my fiancée back." They walked down the hallway and were met by Felix and Demitri. Felix said, "Follow us...Now." The Cullen's all followed to the elevator and went down and followed to the hall.

They all walked in and Emmett walked in and said, "Where the hell is Krystal?" Aro said, "You will be respectful, when you are in our presence." Emmett said, "To hell with that...You abducted my fiancée...You probably scared the shit out of her...I WANT HER BACK NOW!" Felix grabbed a hold of Emmett and he jerked out of his grasp and said, "Keep your cronies off of me."

Jasper tried to control Emmett's mood to calm him put Emmett's hand shot out as he pointed to Jasper and said, "Don't even think about it Jasper!" Jasper threw his hands in the air as he backed away with Alice.

Emmett's black eyes stared at the Volturi, Emmett said, "Give me back my fiancée. This is bullshit. Why would you even take her she's an innocent?" Aro stood from his seat as he walked over and stood face to face with the angry Cullen. Aro said, "First of all she's a human she's as expendable as the next human...second you allowed a pack of mutts to kill Rosalie whom I believe was your wife to begin with correct?." Emmett said, "That's because Rosalie killed a human, and we have a treaty with those mutts...If we break the treaty they kill us, Rosalie chose to let the wolves kill her to save the rest of us...Why don't you get your facts straight before you try pulling shit like this."

Aro said, "You're treaty is with them, it has nothing to do with us. If you are not going to avenge Rosalie's death then we will have to by killing the girl." Carlisle's eyes couldn't have gotten any blacker as his voice dropped and it was his turn to speak out as he said, "If anything happens to her there is going to be a big problem between Cullen's and the Volturi." Emmett stepped up as he addressed all the members of the Volturi and he was slowly calming, he had to if he was going to get through to them.

Emmett said, "Look...No one is more hurt over Rosalie's death and dismemberment then me...She was my wife yes...and yes she made a mistake she killed a human...but we honor the treaty because as long as we honor it they do not expose us for what we really are to anyone in the town of Forks or surrounding towns. And she sacrificed herself to save the rest of us because it was her mistake, she went to them and made a deal with them that if they killed her to leave the rest of us alone because it was her mistake...If she wouldn't have it would've broken the treaty and we wouldn't even exist right now. I asked Krystal to marry me and she said yes...She also knows she has to become one of us or it won't work between us. And she's fully willing to do that."

Emmett waited for all that to sink into everyone listening and then he said, "Let's get one thing straight also...If something happens to Krystal...A scratch, a bruise, broken bones, accidentally cut and bleeds, or even killed by one of you...I won't leave here until every one of you has been ripped apart and burned into ashes."

Aro walked back and started discussing things with Marcus and Caius. Aro said, "I think to avoid complete chaotic war and lose terribly, we should hand over the girl...They did say they are going to change her...I tend to believe they aren't lying." Caius said, "I believe so as well." Marcus said, "Give them what you wouldn't give me...Freedom to love who ever where ever." Aro said, "Felix go get the girl and try to be gentle with her." Felix nodded as she left the hall.

When Felix returned he had Krystal over his shoulder, her hands were tied, with a blind fold over her eyes and tape over her mouth. Emmett walked up and he took Krystal from Felix and he placed her gently on her feet. He carefully untied her wrists and took the blindfold off...When her eyes saw Emmett's she carefully put her hand up to her mouth and slowly peeled the tape off. Krystal tossed the tape on the floor as she slumped against his body and said, "I've never been so happy to see you." Emmett smiled softly as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lips and said, "Yea...Me too. Let's get the hell out of here."

After they got her back into the states, Carlisle checked her out and she was okay...Emmett stayed with her the first week or so, she had a hard time sleeping and the nightmares haunted her drams.


	15. Ch 15 I See You

**Chapter 15** - I See You

A few months later, Krystal, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward all graduated high school.

Esme and Alice had been helping Krystal get the wedding all planned, they were sitting around the kitchen table discussing everything and Krystal said, "I definitely don't want it getting too big...Clearly just family and friends. I don't even know if I'm allowed to invite Mika and Jake." Esme said, "You can invite anyone you want...If they come they come if not, then they are definitely going to be missing the most beautiful wedding in the world."

Emmett walked into the kitchen and said, "Oh Geez...It looks like a book store exploded on the table. Are we getting married or starting our own town?" Krystal looked up at Emmett as he smirked and she pointed at him and said, "Don't even mess with me." Emmett chuckled as he walked over and kissed the back of her neck and said, "I was wondering if I can steal you away for a minute...I need to talk with you about something." Krystal looked up above her head and said, "Oh really now?" Emmett smirked and said, "Yes...Please." Krystal giggled and said, "That smirk has nothing but evilness behind it...But since you said please I will be nice and pretend you have only good intentions."

Emmett held out his hand as Krystal placed her hand into his as he pulled her up and led her out of the room as they were walking upstairs, Krystal said, "I'll be right back ladies." Esme and Alice both giggled and at the same time said, "Yea...Right."

Emmett carefully pulled Krystal into his room and closed the door as he backed her against the door and blocked her in by placing both his hands on the door and Krystal said, "So talk." Emmett said, "Yea...Right." As he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Krystal giggled against his lips as her arms went up and around his neck. As his hands slowly slid down her waist and twisted around her pulling her closer to him.

As they pulled apart Krystal smiled and said, "Good talk." Emmett chuckled and said, "Yea...Really good." Krystal looked in his eyes and noticed they were turning dark. Krystal said, "You need to go feed." Emmett smirked and said, "I will in a minute...I was going to ask you, do you want to change before or after the wedding?" Krystal said, "Aren't you supposed to decide for me?" Emmett chuckled and said, "Oh no...No...You have to decide because you also have to know what to expect. For the first year your eyes are going to be red because of the blood in your system. It takes anywhere from 3 to 5 days for you to fully change, so if we do it before the wedding then we need to do it soon, that way you don't try to eat your friend who aren't vampires at the wedding."

Krystal couldn't help but giggle and said, "I don't honestly know…do you have any suggestions…I mean you've been through it you tell me." Emmett said, Honestly I've been talking it over with Carlisle and he said it would probably be easier to do it now, that was you've got a month to get used to it by the time the wedding comes because we're getting married in exactly 30 days. Unless you want to wait until after the wedding if you don't think you'll be able to control it." Krystal said, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I want to do it and get it over with…Being changed not the wedding…Well the wedding too. I just want to be married already." Emmett said, "I second the motion." Emmett leaned down and captured her lips again with his. Emmett pulled away as he started backing away from her and she said, "You better go feed…I'll let Esme and Carlisle know."

Emmett nodded as he walked her back to the kitchen and he headed out the front door and into the woods to hunt. His thirst grew even more then Krystal said she was ready for the wedding and to be changed. It just meant he was going to have to trust in himself that he could bite her and not drain her. Carlisle told him he had faith he would be brave enough to do it and not drink her dry.

A few days later, the Cullen's and Krystal took a trip to California…There was a cave high up in the mountains, Esme had a hold of one of Krystal's arms, Carlisle had a hold of the other arm, Alice was posted at the cave entrance so Krystal couldn't get out. Jasper was standing directly behind Krystal using his mood stabilizing powers to hopefully control Krystal so she wouldn't get out of hand…Usually Newborns, which were humans changed into vampires were exceptionally stronger than older vampires…and usually after a year their strength would weaken to a normal vampires. After a year of drinking animal blood her eyes would go from blood read to Golden as the other Cullen's had.

Emmett walked up to her as he stared in her grey eyes and said, "Remember 3 to 5 days…And it's going to hurt…but I promise once the transformation is complete it won't hurt anymore…But you have to listen to what we say and trust we know what we're doing." Krystal nodded and said, "I love you." Emmett smiled and said, "I love you too." He lean down and kissed her lips softly as he cupped her face in his huge hands and slowly tilted her head to the side as he gently placed soft kisses down the side of her neck until he got to the nape of her neck, as she closed her eyes, Emmett gently bit her he sat there for a second letting the venom leave him and enter her. He could hear her breathing had picked up.

4 days later, Emmett was teaching Krystal how to hunt the biggest animals for the most blood they carried. He had her hunting with him every 2 hours to satisfy the immense thirst he knew newborns had…When Carlisle had first changed him he had a difficult time sticking with animal blood…But soon grew accustom to it.

The Quileute pack didn't have anything to do with the Cullen's anymore…They knew they had changed Krystal, but they also knew they hadn't done it on their lands.

26 days later, They were standing outside of the Cullen house in the back yard reciting their vows to love, honor and cherish each other for all eternity. As Emmett twirled Krystal on the dance floor he looked into her blood red eyes and honestly couldn't wait for them to start changing to gold. He would forever miss her grey eyes, but he couldn't wait for the gold ones to come in. Emmett said, "How are you holding up? Do you need to feed?" Krystal shook her head no and said, "You stuffed me 3 times an hour before the ceremony…I'm done for at least another 2 hours." Emmett chuckled and said, "I don't think I've ever been this happy" Krystal said, "I know I haven't…Until today."

Emmett said, "Why on earth did you ever agree to marry me?" Krystal said, "I see you for who you truly are…A beautiful human being…And I'll always see you that way…I see the real you." They couldn't have been happier.

The End


End file.
